Coming Back Home
by Shoen
Summary: Neal escapes and Peter catches him for the 3rd time. The boy seems to have returned to his criminal life or everything is a part of a bigger plan? What if is this plan requires Peter help? Will he help him?
1. Files, Files and Files

Hy thank you for reading this story!

I'm not a mother language so a very nice girl correct this entire chapter.

So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ImAGiver i promise you I'll work hard in the next chapters to make easier your work.

Bye!

CHAPTER 1 – "Files, Files and Files…"

The usually orderly agent lounged with a slack mouth atop his coach, snoring softly and mumbling incoherent words in his deep sleep.

God, this was the first time he had slept so well in what seemed like ages.

Even the little alarm clock, which had been incessantly ringing for the past ten minutes, failed to rouse him from his slumber.

A beautiful woman slinked in from the dining room and smiled when she saw her husband looking as innocent as a child in his peaceful sleep.

"Peter" she called softly, sitting near him on the couch.

The man woke up with a snort, but he remained with his eyes half-lidded for a sometime before realizing where he was.

"Crap. I fell asleep?" Peter more stated then asked with a bitter tone. His wife simply smiled at his shattered expression.

In an attempt to calm the disappointed agent, Elisabeth began loosening his tie. Peter allowed her, observing her affectionate gestures. "Relax, baby. It's been a week since you've been home." she reminded, undoing the top button of his shirt. "Maybe you can stay at home today with me…" she proposed with a seductive grin.

Peter raised a curious eyebrow at the proposition but then he caught sight of the gray hat sitting on the coffee table. He grumbled a curse word. "No, sorry, honey, I have to get to work." He stood up, trying to gather his bearings. "Crap, I forgot I needed to give these documents for Neal to go over. We need it for the case." He said to his somewhat disappointed wife.

The two knew how Neal hated paperwork because Neal constantly riddled with complaints that he could find something much more productive to do. The couple cringed at whatever protests the conartist would brew up this time.

She sighed, glad she didn't have to be the bearer of bad new to the overactive Neal. "You have adopted a troublesome kid!"

"No, _we_ have adopted a troublesome kid!" Peter reminded with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. He waved to her as he exited the house and got in his car. After a long drive to his work, Peter then went in search of said troublesome kid, hoping he wasn't already getting in trouble as they spoke.

As expected, Peter found Neal in his office, a stack of files obscuring his view of the fiendish con. Apparently, Neal had found better uses for the pile of documents, such as a hiding stand for studying his anklet.

"Neal!" Peter said with a tone of irritation. "Stop doing whatever are you doing to that thing."

Neal smiled, trying not to seem startled by Peter's sudden appearance and wondering how Peter could have possibly seen him through such a large stack of files.

"Isn't it time we took this thing off?" he asked, obviously joking although there was a tinge of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, if you were a grown up puppy." said the agent. "Unfortunately, you've still got some time before you're house-trained." Peter picked up some files from the table and began studying them.

Neal shook his head at the testing comment, and used the silence to return to his original "anklet-breaking" venture. Looking up, the agent, irritated by Neal's complete disregard for the device and for him, walked over to Neal and sharply hit him on the head with some files before returning to the window to review the files again.

Making a face at Peter's turned back, Neal sighed before stretching himself out on the chair like a cat.

"You know, if you really hate this work so much, we could just put you back in the place you belong." Peter said, recalling his and Elle's original conversation.

"Yes, yes… I know," Neal replied with a yawn, already used to Peter's prison threats.

Peter handed the kid some more documents to go over. Neal persisted to yawn for the next hour while reading over the tedious lines of text.

Peter's phone started vibrating on his desk and Neal took the liberty of answering it. The con flipped it open with a smooth, "Peter Burke's phone. Caffrey speaking." The FBI agent pulled it out from the kid's hand, angry about Neal's increasing confidence with Peter's things.

"This is Peter." Peter seethed to the person on his other line, his boss Hughes. They began talking about the case and discussing possible suspects to interview. After the tense call was finally finished, the man cast Neal a malignant look.

"Hopefully you finish this work before I come back. If not, I might have to make some adjustments to your tracker's radius!" Neal scowled slightly at Peter's statement but figured he could finish what was left of the paperwork by that time.

On his way out, Peter stopped only to talk to Lauren. After their short discussion was finished, she entered the office with a truck full of new documents.

Neal eyed the stack with incredulity. "What? You're kidding, right?"

The girl smiled, amused by Neal's stressed expression. "Peter ordered me to give these to you before going out. Maybe he's worried you'll get too distracted." she smiled innocently.

Mustering the energy, Neal tried not to lose self-control and, instead, accepted the challenge.

Just before exiting the room, she popped her head at him to point to the top of the stack. "Wait, he left you a message. Right there."

The kid found a small lined paper in which was written "I think you will have to lose your lunch today. -Peter"

Grumbling at Peter's sick sense of humor, Neal set to the task. First, he started a slow analysis of the dates. 'Okay, I just have to find the false dates. Easy enough.' He felt like he was playing a videogame. Hopefully many of them were completely false. Some time into the paperwork, Neal started to think that Peter must have tricked him and maybe this was "Peter -punishment" for Neal's GPS obsession his guardian hated so much.

After analyzing over thirty false checks, his attention began to dwindle as Neal found himself recalling his past criminal life.

Five years prior, he was living on easy street with his check forgery schemes and having affairs with rich married women. Neal hadn't a care in the world when he tricked his victims. In his opinon, they had deserved it! Just because they weren't as smart as him, didn't mean they weren't swindling someone bigger on the side. Years ago, Neal was merciless and he was greedy. Neal wouldn't stop until the number "0" was registered on their accounts.

Yet when Peter started chasing him, things changed drastically. Neal had to start being careful. One slip up would send fearful shivers down Neal's spine and cause him so much trauma, he wouldn't sleep for days. After two years of being chased, Neal had gotten good though. So good, he started to think he was unmatchable by any other criminal and invincible to any law enforcement.

"Pride comes before a fall." As the saying goes. And oh, how hard Neal fell! It was only by a miracle that Neal got the gig that he did. Yet now that he was working on the right side of the law, he had even more battles to overcome. Some days were terrible, especially when he had to face the very people he defrauded. But it did get him closer to finding his one and only, Kate, and that somehow made it all worth it.

"Aren't you working?" a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

Realizing he had almost dozed off in his silent reverie, Neal jumped a little before turning to see Lauren standing with her arms crossed and leaning against the door.

"Bad dreams?" she asked.

"I wasn't sleeping," Neal said, stretching again. He gave her his winning smile. "And who said they were bad?"

Lauren rolled her eyes; Neal always changing a question into another question.

"Here. Lemme help you with this before Peter's sees all this 'progress'." she said, walking over.

The kid's smile seemed to grow bigger at her actions. "My, my, how sweet of you. Sure you aren't doing this for another reason?" he asked, trying to make Lauren blush. The girl suddenly leaned in very close to Neal, to the point that her hair was touching his shoulder.

"Felons don't make good lovers," She whispered and then smiled before sitting in Peter's chair, trying not to meet Neal's flustered gaze.

After the pair finished working on the paperwork, they eased into pleasant conversation on all the stupid things Neal did to trick Peter in those three years the man was chasing him.

While they continued talking and waiting for Peter's return, Jones walked in the room "Aren't you sick of work yet?" he said.

They looked at the agent, who always seemed tired of the tedious aspect of FBI work.

"Ah, Caffrey! Almost forgot. Hughes wants to see you," Jones said. The two agents were looking at Neal with an oddly appraising air.

"What? I haven't done anything," he raised his arms in defense, as if to prove his innocence.

"Who hasn't done anything?" Peter came in with his hand on his sides and with a severe smile. When he spotted Neal with his trademark "innocent expression," the agent couldn't help cursing. "Damnit, Neal! What did you do this time?" He started pointing a finger toward Neal but the kid slipped out of the room without listening to him.

"Neal..." Peter growled after him as a father would growl at his troublesome son. The kid turned to salute and smile at him just before entering Hughes office.

XXXX

A few days after the Neal's Hughes visit, Peter was sitting on his office chair with some coffee at hand in hopes that it would somehow help him from falling asleep on his monotonous case files.

Just as Peter was about to seriously fall asleep, Lauren entered the room with a paper in her hands.

His tiredness immediately faded when he glanced up because he saw something bad coming just by looking at her.

Peter read the paper and crumpled it into his fist, slamming it onto the table in frustration.

"Damnit, Neal…" he seethed.

To Be Continued...

Here's the Italian version!

CAPITOLO 1

Un uomo in giacca e cravatta dormiva tranquillamente appoggiato allo schienale del divano e con le gambe allungate sul piccolo tavolino davanti.

Era la prima volta che dormiva così bene da giorni e neanche la piccola sveglia sul tavolo che suonava da ben 10 minuti lo svegliava.

Un rumore di tacchi invase il corridoio e una bella donna entrò e sorrise alla vista del marito che dormiva come un bambino

"Peter!" lo chiamò dolcemente sedendosi accanto a lui.

L'uomo sobbalzò e rimase con gli occhi mezzi aperti per un po' prima di comprendere cosa stesse facendo e dove era.

"Mi sono addormentato" disse stupito e la donna rise della faccia sconvolta del marito.

Gli sciolse la cravatta e gli sbottonò la camicia mentre lui la guardava interrogativo.

"E' una settimana che non torni a casa forse potresti prendere un giorno….." tentò di proporre

"El! Lasceresti Neal da solo con pile di documenti importanti?!" le ricordò; ad entrambi era presente l'avversione del ragazzo per le scartoffie sicuramente avrebbe trovato altro da fare senza supervisone.

La donna sospirò "Hai adottato un bambino pestifero!" sorrise e lui la baciò sulla guancia.

"Abbiamo adottato un bambino pestifero!" la corresse e si alzò sospirando per ritornare dal pericoloso e pestifero criminale che aveva preso in custodia.

La pila dei documenti sommergeva Neal che approfittava dell'impossibilità di vederlo da parte di Peter per ispezionare meglio la cavigliera.

"Neal!" lo richiamò Peter "Qualunque cosa tu stia facendo o pensando si fare a quell'affare lascia perdere!" lo ammonì.

Il ragazzo sorrise tra se e si chiese come lo avesse visto così nascosto dai documenti.

"Non sarebbe ora di allargarla?" chiese speranzoso.

"Si. Se tu fossi un cucciolo ora cresciuto" disse l'altro.

Neal approfittò del ritornò del silenzio per continuare ciò che stava facendo ma il poliziotto si alzò e lo colpì piano sulla testa con i foglio per poi riabbassare gli occhi sul fascicolo appoggiandosi alla finestra.

Neal sbuffò e si stiracchio sulla sedia come un gatto.

"Ma se ti da così fastidio come il lavoro a cui dovresti dedicarti proprio ora puoi sempre tornare….." lo rimbeccò senza smetter di fissare il fascicolo.

"Si da dove sono venuto….lo so…lo so!" sospirò.

Peter passò a Neal un altro fascicolo da leggere ma il giovane non smise di sbadigliare per tutta l'ora.

Il cellulare di Peter squillò e Neal lo prese curioso ma Peter glielo prese di mano contrariato della continua confidenza del detenuto.

Il poliziotto prese la giacca e lo guardò sorridendo "Sarà meglio che il lavoro che non hai fatto ora sia fatto quando al mio ritorno o non ti ritroverai con un solo gps addosso".

L'uomo si fermò solo per parlare con Lauren e poco dopo la donna si presentò con un carrello pieno di altri documenti.

Neal la guardò stralunato "Cosa?" dichiarò sconcertato.

La ragazza sorrise divertita "Me l'ha ordinato Peter prima di uscire!. Forse crede che tu abbia troppe distrazioni".

Neal non perse in suo self-control e le sorrise cogliendo la nuova sfida.

"Ah credo che ti abbia lasciato un biglietto" disse prima di andarsene.

Il ragazzo cercò tra i fogli e trovò un bigliettino che recitava 'Credo che dovrai lasciare perdere il pranzo oggi! Peter'.

La lenta analisi dei dati cominciò con uno sbuffo; doveva trovare ciò che non andava in un infinità di assegni che erano ipoteticamente falsi….inutile dire che gran parte dei documenti erano chiaramente falsi.

Gli sembrò che fosse una sorta di punizione per la sua ossessione per la sua cavigliera che ovviamente Peter non apprezzava dato che i file che il poliziotto aveva scelto erano tra i più noiosi mai visti in quei due mesi di lavoro.

Dopo una trentina di assegni falsi e al livello di ridicola fattura la sua attenzione si spense completamente e vago nei ricordi della sua precedente vita.

Per ottenere ciò che voleva bastava così poco; creare uno di quei piccoli foglietti o abbindolare una bella donna con un marito così ricco da lasciare il truffatore fuori dalle frontiere degli stati uniti per almeno un anno.

Non si era mai preoccupato per le sue vittime in fondo erano solo truffatori più grandi e meno furbi di lui; per lui erano soltanto numeri 0…come i soldi rimasti sul loro conto dopo che lui li aveva ripuliti!

Il brivido del suo "lavoro " era aumentato a dismisura quando Peter aveva preso il suo caso e aveva iniziato a dargli al caccia per la prima volta.

Si era considerato imbattibile ma con il tempo tutto era diventato più difficile e sapeva che Peter si stava avvicinando sempre di più.

Aveva immaginato la sua fine parecchie volte ma mai i volti distrutti delle persone che aveva rovinato e che aveva dovuto affrontare al processo.

Più di tutti loro aveva dovuto sopportare loro la delusione di Kate per lui e per se stessa incapace di non essere riuscita ad aiutarlo a cambiare vita...

"Non dovresti lavorare?" lo richiamò una voce a coscienza.

Neal si girò e vide Lauren appoggiata alla porta con le braccia conserte.

Il ragazzo sorrise mentre lei entrava nella stanza "Brutti ricordi?" chiese appoggiandosi alla scrivania e guardando distrattamente i fascicoli assegnati a Neal.

Il giovane si stiracchiò e tramutò la sua espressione pensierosa nel solito beffardo sorriso.

"Chi ha detto che sono brutti?" chiese.

Lauren roteò gli occhi con Neal ogni domanda non ha mai una riposta al massimo puoi ottenere un'altra domanda!

"Dai ti aiuto!" propose cercando di risollevare il morale della stanza.

Il ragazzo la guardò divertito "Non è che ti stai innamorando di me?" chiese.

La ragazza si avvicinò pericolosamente sfiorandogli la spalla con i capelli " I criminali non sono tra i miei amanti preferiti" e si allontanò velocemente sedendosi nel posto di Peter e cercando di non incontrare lo sguardo di lui per tutto il pomeriggio.

Finché con gli occhi stanchi e a turno finito si arresero alle decide di file cominciando a chiacchierare del più e del meno e dei modi assurdi in cui Neal era riuscito a scappare a Peter aspettando il ritorno il poliziotto.

Jones fece capolino un ora dopo "Ma voi non vi stancate mai?" chiese.

I due lo guardarono storto….Jones si stancava sempre subito.

"Ah Caffrey! Hughes ti vuole vedere?" si ricordò improvvisamente lui.

Gli occhi di Lauren lo fissarono insieme a quelli di Jones.

"Io non ho fatto niente" si difese alzando le mani.

"Chi non ha fatto niente?" intervenne una voce fuori campo e Peter entrò con le mani sui fianchi e sguardo severo.

E tutti lo osservarono.

"Dannazione Neal…!" cominciò a rimproverarlo ma il giovane si era già alzato e lo aveva oltrepassato senza starlo ad ascoltare.

"Neal" lo richiamò come un padre con il figlio disobbediente il ragazzo si voltò ridendo del comportamento del poliziotto e lo salutò con la mano beffardo per poi entrare nell'ufficio del capo.

Il giorno dopo Peter sedeva come al solito alla sua scrivania con una grande tazza di caffè a tenerlo lontano dal sonno che i noiosi documenti del caso su cui stava lavorando gli procurava; proprio quando stava per arrendersi Lauren entrò di corsa nella stanza con un foglio in mano e considerando il frastuono del piano di sotto non doveva nulla di buono.

Peter trattene il fiato e poi lesse il foglio.

Sbatté le mani sulla scrivania "Dannazione Neal!"……


	2. New York

Hy I'm here again!

First I wish you Merry Christmas and nice Christmas holidays.

Second I have to thank ImAGiver that translate this chapter in understandable English from my 'freaking' English!!! Thanks you so much again!

Third I hope to find some more reviews for this chapter.

I promise you that the story will became more interesting in the next chapters……so RENEVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – New York's Night

New York's night was like no other.

In other cities, one could observe stars as far as the eye could see. They sprinkled the sky by the millions and twinkled in the midnight air. Some stars shined brightly and others glimmered with a feeble light. But in New York, no stars could be found; the night was black as oil. The glare of the lights below kept the city in a constant state of insomnia.

On this night, Peter felt especially sleepless. That's what happened when you were spending most of your time chasing after a man. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, the agent sighed as he exited the tenth guard post that night. Each time, Peter turned up with what he hoped he wouldn't:

Absolutely nothing.

Looking for Neal wasn't easy, never had been, and never would be. Peter would be the first to admit to this. Wanted posters and city-wide sentries only got you so far. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly the best method for catching a fugitive who knew New York... Particularly the illegal side of New York.

Peter shivered a bit in the cold night air but turned his attention to Agent Lauren Cruz, who was walking over to him with a somber expression on her face.

"We found him." Lauren confirmed, to Peter's immense relief. She pointed a finger to a spot on the map near Brooklyn, signaling the spot where Neal was located.

The two agents looked at each other, each seeing the silent frustration in each other's eyes. Losing Neal's expertise and vibrant personality seemed to affect the entire team, not only Peter.

Even through this mutual feeling, Lauren knew when to back off. When it came to partners, there existed a bond stronger than anyone else could understand. Peter nodded resolutely as he turned away from her. "I'll go alone." He said and stalked off in the direction of his cruiser.

Peter's mind raced with scenarios, conversations, and clues- Anything to help him understand why Neal would do this to the team... To him. When he arrived at the scene, he saw that it had already been flooded with other police cruisers, stony-faced cops, and even a few helicopters with their spotlights shined directly on the old brick factory. Peter's passed them all without explanation as he walked towards the building.

The place was dank and clammy, with a smell that reeked of debilitation and rotting materials. This was where his fugitive stopped running. Peter observed it with a look of distaste and set out to find said fugitive, climbing the crumbling stairs to the second floor.

With bated breath, Peter arrived at the beginning of a long dark hallway. His eyes adjusted in the darkness of the antechamber until he was able to spot him: A figure, barely a silhouette, sitting on a chair with both of his legs propped straight up onto a table. A spotlight from the helicopter glared through the window, bring the felon into better focus. Neal appeared inhumanly calm for such a dire situation.

The young man turned his head in Peter's direction, his eyes almost crystal blue in the white spotlight. Still flabbergasted by Neal's outrageous composure, the agent thought he saw a hint of a smile on that charming face.

"Hey, Neal," Peter greeted the felon with a wary look. The young man stood with slow, calculated movements, and began striding near him.

"Hi, Peter." The image of a silver gun glimmered in the darkness.

******************

Peter, Jones, and Lauren were standing in the office of some random FBI agent. So what? It was the best place to spy into Hughes office, and if that meant having to kick an agent out of his own desk, then so be it!

The position still wasn't ideal though. The blinds obscured their view slightly and they were unable to hear what was going on. Still, the trio persisted to observe the scene in Hughes's office unfold.

The ever-confident Neal, hands in his pockets, stood in the center of the in the office before a group of higher-ups, agents from other departments most like. Some words were being exchanged by the agent in the middle. Neal suddenly seemed to tense with worry at whatever the man was saying, but he hid it well. Only Peter observed the hints of anxiety in Neal's posture.

"Stop pushing me, Jones!" protested Lauren, elbowing the black agent in the ribs for accidentally shoving her to the side.

"Don't act like you don't-" He tried in a jocular tone, but Lauren had elbowed him in the stomach this time, cutting off his comment with a sharp jab.

"Would you two cut it out?" Peter ordered sharply, trying to comprehend the bizarre situation inside the office.

Peter focused his attention more when he saw Hughes opening up his drawer. The older department head pulled a slim stack of silver files out of the desk and he handed it over to one of the agents to give to Caffrey. Once he received them, Neal spent some time reading them before quickly looking up at the boss sitting patiently in the big leather office chair. The conman looked pale and somewhat scared at what he just read, and Peter couldn't for the life of him understand why.

After half an hour of continuous discussion, more from Hughes's side than the mute-stricken Caffrey, the kid finally walked out, relatively unharmed, but headed straight for Peter's office. Of course, Burke was hot on his tail.

"What was that all about?" the agent asked, closing the door to his office, as Neal situated himself in the hard-backed chair in front of Peter's desk. The kid remained silent through, his face a mask of disbelief. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

After a full minute of queries going unanswered, the agent began crossing his limit of patient probing. Peter wasn't going to stand for this and became more firm with his interrogation of Neal. Unfortunately, the boy wasn't going to budge from his silent state and continued to stare blankly ahead. This only left Peter more confused than before... And also a tad worried about his partner.

"Neal, are you okay?" He inquired in a gentler tone.

Apparently, the new approach brought Neal back to the land of living, but not in the way Peter had hoped. Instead of actually answering the question, the kid gave Peter one of the fakest smiles he could muster before saluting the agent a farewell for the day.

Peter suddenly found himself standing in the center of his office, looking at the door Neal exited through, and feeling completely lost. What had just happened?

*************

Peter eyed the weapon in Caffrey's hand with an air of annoyance. Yes, he was pissed about the gun, but most of all, Peter was disappointed with Neal's sudden swing from "on the path to righteousness" convicted felon to "back to the dastardly ways" fiendish conartist. Peter just couldn't keep up with all the back and forth!

"You're armed?" he stated, making it obvious he didn't buy the act for a second.

Neal opened his arms, gun momentarily trailing the side wall, before saying "People change, Peter."

"No, peoples don't change this fast." Peter said with a quick shake of his head. He sighed, trying to wrap his head around the situation. "What happened yesterday with Hughes?" he finally asked.

This time, Neal sighed "Can't you drop the police bit for more than five minutes?" The kid started coming dangerously close to Peter. "You're always asking too. Much." he grounded out, an uncharacteristic tinge of anger in his voice.

Peter remained silent and looked deeply into the hurting blue eyes.

Neal maintained the look only a few seconds before looking away. Peter saw the traces of surrender in the blue orbs and knew what he had to do. Peter raised his hand, taking hold of the gun, removing it from Neal's grasp and slipping it into the back of his pants. All of this was done without a single opposition on Neal's part.

"No. You're not a gun kind of guy," Peter smiled and even the kid smiled, albeit shyly.

That was the Neal he knew. He was still there despite this Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde thing he kept trying to pull. Peter searched Neal's eyes again and only saw sadness. The agent still couldn't understand. Why did he do something that would cause him grief? Why did he run away? There was just no explanation. Was he forced? By who?

Peter was sure he'd lose his mind trying to figure out the curious case of Neal Caffrey.

"You know, now we're 3 and 0." he reminded the boy, who, in turn, rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I _know _is that my deal's finally up," Neal replied after a minute, his voice thick with regretful remorse.

"Yeah," Peter agreed with sadness evident in his tone. He went to grab Neal's wrist but the kid held it back for a moment, before allowing Peter to do what he had to do: his job.

Peter moved Neal's arm behind his back and locked the wrists together with a pair of cold, steely handcuffs.

Neal sighed as he was lead out of the building, into the black New York night. "Guess I'm coming back home…"

To be continued.....

Here's the Italian Version!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – La notte di New York

La notte di New York non è come quella di ogni altra città se le stelle visibili, luminose e fioche sorvegliano il destino di ogni paese il cielo di New York è nero come il petrolio e le sue stelle sono le migliaia di luci che rendono la città perennemente insonne.

La notte era insonne anche per Peter soprattutto se stavi dando la caccia ad un uomo.

L'uomo sbuffò era il decido posto di blocco che visitava e ogni volta sperava di non trovare ciò che stava cercando.

Mettere manifesti in giro e organizzare i blocchi non era mai stata la cosa migliore da fare sopratutto se il fuggitivo in questione conosceva la New York dei comuni cittadini e soprattutto quella illegale.

Peter sbuffò ancora ma la sua attenzione fu catturata da Lauren che si avvicinava "L'abbiamo trovato" confermò lei indicando il luogo su una cartina.

I due agenti si guardarono; la sfida non l'aveva persa solo lui ma anche i due ragazzi che avevano scommesso tanto sulla loro squadra.

"Vado da solo" disse allontanandosi dalla sottoposta.

Percorse a grandi passi la distanza tra le macchine della polizia e l'ingresso dell'edificio dove il fuggitivo sembrava aver concluso la sua corsa.

Sali le scale che sembravano infinite e arrivò in una grande sala in penombra dove intravide una figura

Seduta su una sedia con le gambe sullo schienale di un'altra; sembrava completamente a suo agio nella situazione.

La figura volse la testa verso Peter e l'uomo giurò di aver visto comparire un sorriso furtivo sul volto del fuggitivo che si alzò e si avvicinò al poliziotto.

Peter rimase fermò dove era e vide chiaramente il volto dell'uomo solo quando gli fu a qualche metro di distanza.

"Ciao Neal" lo salutò.

"Ciao Peter" e l'argentea pistola brillò nella notte.

***************

Peter, Jones e Lauren si appostarono nell'ufficio di un collega dove l'interno di quello di Hughes era ben visibile.

Neal era in piedi con le mani in tasca di fronte al capo e ad altri agenti e sembrava palesemente preoccupato.

"Non spingere, Jones!" protestò Lauren.

"Ah ti piacereb…." Commentò lui prima che la ragazza gli assestasse una gomitata nello stomaco.

"Smettetela" ordinò Peter attento a ciò che succedeva

Hughes gli passò un fascicolo e Neal lo guardò attentamente per qualche minuto alla fine alzò lo sguardo verso Reese e si sedette pallido in viso.

Il ragazzo uscì solo una mezzora dopo e si diresse diretto verso l'ufficio di Peter senza badare ai tre che lo seguivano.

Peter aveva raggiunto la quota di tre domande senza risposta prima di scoppiare e inchiodare Neal alla sedia per avere un resoconto dettagliato di ciò che stava succedendo.

Ma il ragazzo aveva, come al solito, trasformato ogni domanda in un'altra domanda lasciando il poliziotto sempre più confuso.

"Neal. Stai bene?" chiese prima di lasciarlo andare.

Il ragazzo gli fece un sorriso splendente che in realtà era il più finto che avesse mai visto e se ne andò senza risposta lasciandolo da solo.

*******

Peter guardava l'arma seccato da quel capovolgimento di posizioni.

"Sei armato" costatò.

Neal allargò le braccia come a scusarsi.

"Le persone cambiano" commentò.

"Non cambiano così in fretta. Cosa è successo ieri sera da Hughes".

Neal sbuffò "Non perdi mai il tuo istinto da poliziotto?" disse avvicinandosi al petto dell'uoo "Sempre a far domande" aggiunse con una punta di rabbia nella voce.

Peter non si scompose e lo guardò negli occhi ma Neal sostenne lo sguardo solo pochi secondi e poi guardò altrove; il poliziotto sospirò e alzò la mano lentamente prendendo l'arma tra le mani e togliendola a Neal che non oppose nessuna resistenza.

"No. Non sei proprio un uomo da pistole!" sorrise e anche il ragazzo si lasciò andare ad un debole sorriso.

I due si guardarono ancora e negli occhi di Neal il poliziotto non vide altro che tristezza quasi fosse costretto a fare tutto ciò.

"Lo sai che siamo 3 a 0 adesso?" chiese e il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"So che è tutto finito" gli ripose e Peter ritornò serio.

"Già" commentò e prese il polso del ragazzo che lo trattenne solo per un attimo prima di lasciarsi andare.

Peter spostò il braccio del ragazzo dietro schiena e legò i polsi.

Neal sospirò "Si torna a casa…."


	3. Work To Do

Hy guys I'm here again!

I'm sorry to have you wait for so long but the story depends on the shoulder of ImAgiver too and find the time to beta is always difficult (well even to write!!!)...thank you again to have found the time to beta!

Well...enjoy the reading and I hope to see more reviews this time so.....REVIEWS!!!!!!

.

Chapter 3 – Work To Do

.

Peter was officially in a bad mood.

All of his colleagues had quickly adjusted to their boss's sour demeanor, and knew the cause of it too: Neal's capture. Peter's frustration was manifested in his frequent absences from the office and they way he only bothered to talk to them when scolding on their "crap work" for Caffrey's case.

Currently knitting his eyebrows together and frowning in disappointment at his files, the man sat at his desk before growing frustrated and impulsively throwing the documents at the door in anger.

Peter sighed, trying to compose himself, and absently spun in his leather-backed office chair. A smile crept on his face as he remembered Neal doing this as he was a child in his father's office. The memory made him stop smiling, and in its place, a pang of hurt.

Unable to take the confusion and pain anymore, Peter flung himself from his chair, scooped up the files, and headed towards Hughes' office.

The older agent turned towards the G-man as he entered his office. "Peter…" he started with a tired voice.

"Wait, Let me explain" protested Peter, foreseeing Hughes' complaints for his barging in.

Leaning back in his chair, Hughes folded his arms and stared at him, bored.

Peter put the files on the desk, laying them out in a special order as if to signify something. "There's no motive for the theft-"

"This again?!" Hughes shouted, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Look, Peter. I know you may have formed some attachment to him with your little partnership, but he stoles that thing! He's a criminal, Peter!" The brown-haired agent stared, tight-lipped, at the other man in silence. Hughes softened his tone, knowing this was probably a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry, but he stole the painting and he escaped. You have to accept that."

Peter shook his head, pacing the room and rubbing his face. He turned to Hughes, his eyes pleading. "There's no proof!" he exclaimed.

Hughes opened his arms "The portrait was in his apartment. What else kind of proof do you need?"

"You can't condemn a man for such a trivial clue though. There's more to this story, and we're not giving Neal a chance," Peter declared.

The boss sighed. This was the third time he had this conversation with Peter, who hadn't any intention to resign to Caffrey's guiltiness.

"He confessed Peter," Hughes said finally, hoping this statement to be the one that ended their redundant conversation.

"Caffrey confessed?!" Okay, now this was a bad sign. "But- Neal never confesses. How could he confess for a crime like this? Neal doesn't use guns!" Hughes raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "He doesn't like guns!" Peter was becoming desperate to make the puzzle pieces fit together but was only accomplishing looking like a complete fool.

Hughes' patience had grown thin after spending all these times talking with Peter. He couldn't put up with this anymore. "Peter, this is the last time. I won't talk about Caffrey again. Your work isn't to take criminals out of the place they belong, but put them in!"

The words bit into Peter harshly, who had suddenly turned very sullen. Seriously, Peter muttered to his boss, "He worked very well with us…" Knowing arguing with Hughes was a losing battle, Peter marched out of his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hughes raised his eyebrows guilty and hit his desk in frustration.

*********

With his back against the bed, Nail sat on the floor, one leg straight out in front of him and the other curled against his chest. The cell was quite narrow, but at least the bars made it seem less claustrophobic than the isolation cells.

In those two months of freedom while he worked alongside the FBI, Neal had tried to forget his life in prison, but now the cold and bare cell had brought all the haunting memories back to him; this time full force. The cell was doubly impersonal without his drawings and little objects that had accompanied him for his 4-year stint in prison.

Neal closed his eyes and rested his head on his knee, lifting it again when he heard the tell-tale signs of a guard approaching.

The burly man in state-provided uniform rapped lightly on Neal's cell with his baton. "Neal there's a visitor for you." Neal recognized him as the nice, plump guard who always left his light on after the curfew.

"Who?" he asked, turning his head slightly to leer at the guard.

"I think it's an agent," the rotund man struggled to remember.

"Let me guess," Neal began, searching for an apt description. "Tall, brown hair and wearing a horrible tie?" he proposed.

The guard smiled in confirmation.

Neal resumed his sulking. "Tell him to go away. He's got more important things to do than to stop grill me every day." Neal murmured, twisting his hands.

The man observed him for a moment, before responding with an uncertain, "Okay…"

After the guard had departed, Neal let out a heavy sigh, stretching and looking up at the worrying cracks in the ceiling. The conman was painfully aware of Peter's stubbornness, but not in this aspect. He never guessed that Peter would be so insistent to prove him _innocent_ instead of guilty. Even after one week of refusing to meet the agent, Peter still persisted.

Maybe Neal had underestimated their bond… Could they have been more than con artist and guardian? Could they have been friends?

The cell's door alarm took him away from his thoughts, and Neal walked out, making his way for the cafeteria that all the horrible criminals frequented. Neal smiled bitterly. He was one of them.

Grabbing a tray and plastic silverware (because they wouldn't allow criminals anything more), he walked over to the new cook and raised his tray, smiling at the short man who was putting a yellow substance on his platter. Oh, how he missed the days when he could casually have meals at nice restaurants, even if it was with Peter.

"Thanks Mr. Haversham!" Neal nodded as the man grunted and slid a note under Neal's plate.

Neal sat down on a secluded bench, farthest from some burly dude who he really didn't feel like dealing with today, and settled down to read the lined piece of paper.

"John Davis…" he smiled and pinched the paper between his fingers.

*******************

The laboratory work wasn't the most interesting thing to do in prison, but it was better than being locked in his cell all day long. Fortunately, this day was easier and he had only to cover the surface of a piece of furniture with varnish.

After three hours of well-trained, meticulously accurate painting, it was time for his free hour, thus he directed his steps towards the courtyard. Times like these, Neal had the opportunity to survey the whole of the prisoners. He observed the white collar criminals staying close to the walls, hostilely staring at everybody that even looked at them funny.

The average description for a white collar con: middle-aged, male, and incapable to defend himself from the other prisoners that wandered around, like a bully in a schoolyard, in search of a weak victim.

School never ends….after all!

Neal observed his companions with a smile in his eyes, before targeting a dark-haired man, smoking a cigar. The kid drew closer to the man, seeming calm and collected.

"Cuban?" Neal enquired.

The man looked at him, giving Neal the up-and-down, before turning his gaze up to the overcast skies. "Neal Caffrey. Four years sentences for bond forgery, art theft..."

"Nuh-uh. Alleged art theft." Neal contradicted him, pointing a finger.

"Sorry, alleged." The man shook his head at Neal's presumptuous nature, then he started his tirade again: "Condemned to another four years after his successful flee from prison."

Neal grinned, intoning a sarcastic, "Ouch!"

"You were released in FBI custody only to return!" The other man stated in a hardy voice.

"You know me very well." Neal said with an approving nod.

"Honestly, all the fellows here thought you were mad, escaping with only three months left."

Neal looked at him "But I've done a lot more for a woman" he said thinking about Kate.

"Not if you already had slept with her…" smiled the man knowingly.

"Or if you already had three children with her." he added, studying Neal.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly after a pause.

Neal smiled charmingly. "Davis, I have a job for you."…….

.

To be continued….


	4. The Plan

Hy guys I'm here again!

Thanks to all the people that posted a comment or added the story to theirs alert or favourites list.

I'm really happy that the people who did that are more that chapter 2!!!

Thanks to ImAGiver that correct the chapter and I hope I'll find some other nice person for the other six chapters....we'll see....

Enjoy the reading......REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

.

CHAPTER 4 – The Plan

.

Neal persuasion skills probably needed some work. After several days doing the same thing, the work in the laboratory became very boring. In a last ditch effort, Neal started praying to see some sort of prison fight, if only to distract himself from his new, mundane existence.

The young man looked around and huffed at his surroundings. He was currently surrounded by middle-aged bankers, who were too frightened to breathe. Definitely dull.

At one point, Neal thought to dedicate some time to painting, but the guards weren't too happy about the Monet he painted last year and refused to provide him any other pigment besides brown for the wood varnish.

They'd never give him another tape or a CD player after he rewrote the guard's badge using a radio.

They'd never let him work on a computer after he ordered a guard uniform on eBay.

They'd never trust him enough to do anything_ remotely_ out of the ordinary.

'Crap,' he thought. Neal couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was stuck in this boring life.

Absently, he touched the note that Mozzie gave him that morning. Neal couldn't help the smirk from tugging on his lips at the thought of Moz in his plastic hair bonnet.

'_Hurry up! I can't stay here anymore!_' said the note in an impatient scrawl, and Neal smiled again about the situation in which his friend had gotten himself involved.

The boy looked around until his eyes found those of Mr. Davis'. The young man stood up, abandoning his wood work, and winked charmingly at the plump guard as he passed near him. The guard just shook his head at the con, sighing at his sheer and blatant confidence.

"Heya, Davis," Neal greeted, situating himself on the bench across from the man.

The man made a face at Neal, obviously not pleased to see him. "What do you want?" he asked, voice full of patronizing attitude.

"Oh, I think you know," Neal said, but the man snubbed the other con's bait. The young man decided to continue, his voice serious as he lent closer to David. "Look, I know there's something here, and I want to be a part this."

Josh Davis stared at him for a moment. "Sorry, but you should probably stop looking. I told you there's nothing here, little one."

Neal smiled. "And _I _told _you_ that I have work to do."

"I'm happy for you, boy." John replied, seemingly uninterested.

"This work could be interesting for your friend Ramirez." Neal enjoyed the look Davis gave him in reply, confirming his suspicions.

Schooling his features once again, Davis observed Neal carefully before crossed his arms. "What makes you think that I have any connection with Ramirez?"

"Ah, but that's not the right question," Neal pointed out with a sly smile. "The right question is 'Could Caffrey's proposal affect Ramirez?'" Davis' eyes shifted uncomfortably. "John, I have some art work I need to make disappear. I know for a fact there are some vacancies in that auction house of his."

The man puffed. "You worked with the FBI no one will take you seriously. At least they'll kick your ass!" he grinned.

"Put me to the test," he provoked him.

Davis looked at him and smiled maniacally.

.

******

.

Neal breathed deeply. The young conartist was sure he was about to do one of the stupidest things he had ever done. –Something that would cost him another four years if he got caught. Such high stakes did nothing to calm his nerves.

Suddenly, Neal heard something far off and hid himself behind a column. He saw the light of the guard's torch coming near him, and Neal silently prayed that the guard didn't decide to walk in his direction. No luck. The guard was already marching his way!

Neal bit his lip and pressed himself closer to the wall behind him, closing his eyes, wishing it would grant him some form of invisibility.

"Hey! Where are you going, idiot?" shouted another guard a few feet farther. Neal saw the guard turn towards his partner. "We already controlled that division! 'Member?"

The man hit himself in his head, berating his ignorance, "Crap, sorry, I forgot." he replied with the shake of his head. "Cut me some slack. I worked all day." he said, trying to clear himself.

"Yeah, yeah, we all did." The other patrolman cajoled, laughing.

Neal walked in the dark, squashing his back against the wall, until he found a door handle by blindly swiping his hand around. The kid took out his work tools from his pocket, one of the only things he was able to get past the guards, and after a minute, the lock opened with a successful "click!" Neal crept into the room, trying to make out objects and solid forms with only the minimal light from outside seeping through.

In the gray room, Neal could vaguely make out shelves full of strange objects in baskets. He cautiously touched the shelves, counting the number of baskets and the items inside. His fingers felt many things: watches, quality clothing, jewelry and other various objects he couldn't distinguish without sight.

He was in the evidence lock up.

Neal knew he had to at least make it across the room, but the walk seemed almost endless as his hands slid over dozens of larger and larger baskets. He wondered if he had gotten lost. A sudden, startling thought invaded his mind of the guards finding him the next morning, out of his cell and in the most damning place possible.

He'd end up being put in isolation for the majority of… Forever.

He shuddered, shaking the thought from his head and beginning to curse himself for putting himself in this situation. A shred of hope was returned when he finally found the basket's number he was looking for. In the darkness, Neal could make out that he was at the end of the room.

_This definitely had to be the right basket._ He reached inside the container until he came up with a cheap watch, shirt, and a little paper, about the size of a picture. Neal took the photograph in his hands. He attempted to see who was pictured, but the figure was unrecognizable in such dim lighting.

He put the paper into a hidden lining of his pocket and started his trek back towards the door. The dark hallways protected him enough so he could walk in relative peace of not being seen. That is, until he arrived at the guards' break room.

Great. Neal was faced with the daunting task of crossing an open door of a room filled with guards playing poker. Yep, things didn't get any better than this.

Fortunately, the group was too busy playing to notice an orange flash outside of their quarters. Neal stealthily and quickly strode across the entrance, praying the entire time to any god that would listen for the guards not to notice. With a quiet sigh of relief that he had survived the worst of his mission, Neal walked on tiptoe back to his cell, taking care not to awaken any of the sleeping prisoners. Upon arriving back to his cage, he tried opening the deactivated, sliding bars.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself, discovering that the bars had jammed themselves shut. Some chattering at the end of the hall started when news of an escape was made evident to the watchmen. Neal heard the heavy steps of the guards coming near him while he was trying to open the cell.

After a terribly tense moment of struggle, the door suddenly opened and Neal threw himself onto the bed. The kid heard the guards walking with the torches near his cell. They stood for a moment outside his cage while Neal's heartbeat hammered in his ears.

"Neal!" someone called to him.

The boy lifted his head with his eyes half-lidded, pretending to have been slumbering.

"I hope you were asleep," said the plump guard, trying to seem intimidating and succeeding.

"I was," said Neal, with a faint grin, hoping they didn't have a polygraph handy.

"Well, we heard some noises… Thought we'd check it out." The guard began suspiciously, leaning against the bars that moved at his weight.

The man froze and took a better look.

The bars were open a span of at least 10 cm. When Neal noticed the anomaly as well, he could swear his heart stopped. The others guards came over at the patrolman's insistence to survey the crime. After a few moments passed, Neal found himself the target of five very angry people.

One of the guards took the courtesy of easily sliding the bars opened, slowly marching towards Neal's bed and grabbing the kid by the scruff of his shirt. "Well, well, Caffrey. Yet another flee attempt?" The man two-times Neal's size commented with a sadistic grin.

**************

When Neal opened his eyes, he was met with the same images he had seen some minutes ago: a few chairs and two guards standing near him.

His arms ached as he sat with his hands cuffed behind his back, waiting outside the director's office. Every time the director saw Neal in his office, he naturally became very angry with the guards and very surprised by the kid's trick.

But not this time. This time he was simply very angry with Neal. Not even the kid's patented blue-eyed stare could get him out of the director's tight-fisted grasp or his strict mind for punishment.

After the argument ended between the director and the head guard, the sentry exited the office, looking severe, and nodded towards the two guards on either side of Neal. The guards returned the nod and easily lifted Neal by his biceps, without further comment.

A sinking feeling invaded Neal's weak stomach as he found himself being lead to the underground sanction of the prison. It was the fist time he was seeing this part of the prison. Not that there was much to see. Armored doors with tiny, barred windows lined the dank and dirty hallway.

The guards stopped in front of one of the doors and opened the heavy, metal gate, which emitted a strident creak. Neal surveyed the small cell with unease. It was much too small and unearthly dark with the exception of a slim light that came from a narrow grid on the side of the door.

One of the patrolmen twisted his arms harshly to free his hands from the biting handcuffs, pushing Neal unceremoniously onto the rough, concrete floor of the room.

Once Neal recovered from the harsh treatment, he looked up from the floor to see the door locking shut with a clamorous clank. Sliding backwards, Neal rested his sore back against the wall, slamming his head against it with a sigh.

How did he get himself in these situations?

After some minutes, Neal started feeling out of breath and as if the small trail of light was actually thinning into nothingness. In this room, the freedom wasn't the only thing taken but the light, the air, the space and the hopes of a better life were eradicated as well.

It told him: This is the only life a prisoner deserves, and you, Neal, are a prisoner.

Isolation was made to punish and psychologically destroy a criminal -to lead them to confess. But he was Neal Caffrey.

He'd never confess…


	5. Memories of Her

Chapter 5 – Memories of Her

.

Neal couldn't believe he was in that cell for a week and had to survive another one.

He couldn't persuade the director to give him less punishment because he hadn't provided an acceptable explanation for the opened cell.

Luckily he was punished only for the unlocked cell and no one knew about his little tour around the prison. If anyone had found out, he would have to surrender his life in that black hole.

He thoughts wondered back to his only hope for a free life: Davis.

The boy sighed, touched his pocket and pulled out the photograph responsible for his punishment.

Neal approached the little window for a better view; the photo captured the moments of the life of a woman and two little children who were looking with a smile in the lens of the photographer.

Neal smiled thinking of Davis's words about women.

He touched the portrait gently and lost himself in his memories of a beautiful blue-eyed woman.

.

* * *

.

Neal observed the ball bouncing on the basket and fell down.

He sighed, tired. It was the hundredth throw he had failed.

The boy ran and took the orange ball and tried again but the ball missed the basket again and fell on a little boy's stomach.

The boy, who had been lying on the grass drinking a coke, jumped up frightened.

"Neal!" he shouted, throwing the ball at Neal but missing him.

"Don't get angry, Mozz but…you have a really bad aim!" he joked.

"As bad as yours!" grinned the other one all covered in coke.

"Ouch!" Neal smiled and sat on the hot cement of the basketball court and looked up at the blue sky over him.

"Basketball isn't my favourite sport!" he declared.

The other smiled and tried to suck the remaining coke in the can.

Neal took off his singlet and lied down on the court with open arms. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"What? Faking your father signature at school?" he replied smiling.

Neal threw the shirt toward Mozzie.

"I don't know why you want to be on the basketball team. You don't have aim and you don't even care about the sport" the short boy commented.

"Haven't you ever heard of cheerleaders?" Neal asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Mozzie opened his arms "Here we go again! Your head is full of women! Unbelievable!"

Neal sat with his eyes shining "Not women…a woman" he said pointing his finger towards the other side of the park where a group of cheerleaders were training in the school garden.

The two stood and came near the enclosure that divided the park by the school garden.

"Stacy…." Mozzie daydreamed watching the blond captain of the cheerleaders.

Neal hit him in the stomach and point his finger at the girl who sat on the bench watching the performance.

"The brunette?" asked Mozzie.

"The brunette" confirmed Neal with shiny eyes "She's Stacy's friend" he said, observing disgusted Mozzie clearly attracted by the blonde one.

"And…?" asked the short boy after.

"She's new here and but she seems very close to Stacy. And she always with the cheerleaders. She'll be at the game!" he said triumphantly.

The short boy raised an eyebrow "Unbelievable. You want to be in the team to make an impact on her?" he said sceptical.

Neal smiled.

"Call me when a real plan shows up!" Mozzie said as he walked away mumbling.

Neal stared at the girl that was now reading a book; she lifted his gaze to her book and smiled watching her friends dancing.

He returned to the court and started his battle with the basket again.

After missing the basket for an half an hour; he gave the basket a very bad look, took the right position and threw the ball that entered the basket.

Neal raised his arms winning.

"Nice try!" said a voice from nowhere.

Neal smiled as only he can do.

"You're Caffrey, right?" said the girl walking toward him.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, pretending not to recognize her.

The girl was now very close and took the ball from Neal's hand.

She raised her blue eyes and began bouncing the ball. Then she threw the ball into the basket without any problem. Neal observed enraptured.

"I'll tell you my name if you beat me!" she grinned.

Neal's defence was so weak that the girl made another point without a problem.

It turned into a hard game where the boy had the worst as attacker and as defender.

The girl crossed Neal and the ball rolled on the basket and then fell into it.

"Ten to zero. Defeated!" she declared smiling.

It was too much for Neal; he fell to the floor, exhausted and she sat near him on the floor.

"Will you tell me your name, now?" he asked with a weak smile.

"You should know the name of the person you were spying on!" she grinned.

'Busted' he thought.

"What if me and that mysterious woman go out for a date?" he asked.

The girl looked at him and became very close.

He could smell the scent of her skin, saw all the little movement on her face and felt lost in her blue eyes.

"You have to learn basketball first!" she said giving him the ball.

"At least tell me your name!" he protested but the girl took her bag from the grass and walked away.

"Kate Moreau" she said before disappearing into the trees.

.

***************

.

The street was dark and only a few street lamps lightened under the rain.

He was completely wet and his dark hairs were on his worried blue eyes.

Neal walked slowly towards a house with dark windows and he began running when he saw the open door; he stopped only when he saw a girl outside the house in the rain. His heart stopped beating when he saw the thin body bent under the raindrops.

Neal ran and took her in his arms but the girl covered her face sobbing. The boy gently took her hands from her face and he felt anger shaking his body.

"Kate…" he murmured noting the black eye and the injuries all over her face. Neal clasped her in an embrace and the girl lost herself in the hug.

The boy shot a furious glance at the door where a man stood with a bottle in his hand.

"Kate!" the man called her and the girl shivered in Neal's arms.

The man called her three times but Neal stopped her from going back. The man started screaming at them, but Kate didn't move.

Her father threw the bottle towards them but he was too drunk to strike them.

Behind the man Neal heard a woman screaming and Kate's father disappeared back into the house.

The boy caught a glimpse of Kate's mother. She was a weak and fragile woman and her look was tired of that situation still intense.

Neal and the woman understood each other immediately: they had to do something…at any cost.

The woman looked at her daughter and then nodded at Neal. Then she closed the door behind her.

"Shhh" he tried to stop Kate's sobs "Everything will change, Kate. I promise you" he said stroking her head.

.

* * *

.

Kate observed Neal's face in the night.

He was sleeping peacefully. She took one of his lock and moved his hair but he didn't wake up.

She touched his eyelid as her mother did to make her fall asleep when she was a baby. Neal stirred. She smiled apparently her touch was different from his mother's!

Kate came near, but the boy didn't move again. She sighed and Neal raised his head and caught her lips, surprising her.

"I don't like your trick!" she protested.

"Trick made the doctor go away!" he commented with a smile, playing with her locks while she was watched him on his side.

She moved her head onto his chest.

"Are you sure we won't see your father coming?" she asked, scared.

Neal laughed. "If he comes I hope he'll take handcuffs with him!"

Kate hit him on his arm. "He just wants you under control and at home" she reminded him.

"That's what happens at cop's sons" he sighed. "If they don't find you at home they look for you everywhere!".

Kate smiled at the image of Neal's angry father.

"What about you mother? She'll kick me out if she finds me here!"

"No she won't. I don't know why….but she likes you. That's strange no one likes you!" she commented with a smile.

"What?! Peoples likes me and I'm always full of women!" he protested messing up Kate's hair.

"Stupid hen!" she murmured against some of the school girl.

"Well some time ago wasn't like this…." said Neal pensive after a moment.

Kate burst out laughing "It's because you were as tall as Mozzie!".

The boy grinned and covered her with pillows and quilt.

Kate remained still for a second and then she started shaking and Neal freed her scared just to found her laughing as he had never seen.

Neal sighed and covered her again with the quilt.

The boy lied again and some minutes after Kate appeared form the quilt coming near him with his face.

"Everything is so silent now that daddy is gone" she murmured, touching Neal's face.

"Don't worry about him. Five years from now we won't be here. We'll go to New York and we'll start a new life."

"I don't think they'll hold him in prison. There's no proof for that theft and I didn't see him go out that night…" she stated becoming upset but Neal took her in his arms.

"He won't be released…I have…" he started but he stopped immediately.

The girl remained still for a moment then slipped from his arms.

"What have you done?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Nothing!" he tried to defend himself but the girl now looked at him as if he were an alien.

He took her hand. "Don't worry. Everything is as it should be."

"But…What have you done?"

"What needs to be done to keep him away from you!"

Kate put her hands on her mouth and tried to go away from the bed but the boy followed her.

The girl found herself melting in his arms again as if she was enchanted.

"Shh. Nothing bad will happen to you" Neal murmured, kissing her neck "I promise you."

Kate moved in his arms. "You have to promise that this is the only time" she said.

"You will never do this kind of thing again."

Neal smiled as only he could do.

"I promise you" he whispered.

.

************

.

He had made a promise that day that he could never keep. But at the time he was only a kid who wanted to protect the girl he loved. Over the years Kate gave up trying to take him straight; she never blamed him for that broken promise.

Neal asked himself how they could be so bound to each other. They were completely different; they should have known that their relationship couldn't work.

Neal took a month to persuade her to go out with him and at the first date he found out how different she was from him: she liked sports, rock music and strong food. He loved classical music, jazz, reading books and painting everything until late at night.

He asked himself what remained in him of that boy with the basketball besides his almost genius criminal plans and the charm of his eyes.

Neal sighed and cursed that cell for making him be so critical about himself.

He never questioned his action before, even after the time spent in prison.

If he hadn't escaped he would have found himself defrauding and stealing in no time without a second thought. That's probably why Peter didn't trust him deeply.

Neal watched the clock and smiled; his time in that black hole was going to end.

The time of thoughts was ending and he needed the old, charming, careless, smart Neal back if he wanted to get out of that place for the last time.

The doors opened and the light was again part of his life…..

Top of Form 6

Bottom of Form 6

Top of Form 7

Bottom of Form 7

Top of Form 8

Bottom of Form 8


	6. The Orange Vision

Hy Guys after so long here's chapter 6! ^_^

I want to thanks all the peoples who "subscribed" and I hope everyone will follow the story till chapter 10.

Thank too to Govgal who beta the story…really thanks!

.

Chapter 6 – The Orange Vision

.

The wind was strong that day and the entire group of prisoners remained near the building trying to protect themselves from the wind.

Neal was wearing a blue jacket and was trying to make his way to other part of the prison break area .

"It's been a while Caffrey." Davis smiled.

"It seems that even you know about my adventures," Neal replied.

"Yes, even the two weeks in isolation," Davis answered back.

Neal smiled, finally he had the man wrapped around his fingers.

"You know, a certain man might have found something before the guards caught him." Neal said gesturing to the photo in his pocket.

Davis' eyes opened wide in stunned disbelief.

"I know that was just an excuse to get rid of me, but I found what you wanted." Neal said giving the photo to Davis.

"How long...?" he continued "How long haven't you seen them?"

Davis smiled sadly, but didn't respond, so Neal continued with his theory of what had happened.

"Relatives send photos, letters and many things to the people who are locked here but there's no need to steal a photo of your own sons unless something bad has happened to them."

Davis put the photo in his pocket.

"Okay, you win, Caffrey. A promise is a promise." he said with peaceful light in his eyes.

.

.

The fake restoration of the piece of furniture occupied Neal till Davis arrived.

"Hey." he said with a low voice. The man sat down near him.

"Hey, I'm risking my ass for you boy. You had better not ruin everything!" he growled.

"News?" Neal asked.

"Tonight at the end of the work shift you need to remain here." he started.

"And the guards?" Neal was not anxious to spend the rest of his life in an isolation cell.

Davis had that look and that look meant there would be guards, but a different type of guards. Neal sighed…Never trust guards.

"A few minutes after your shift ends, they will arrive. Do not look arrogant and propose the deal without being presumptuous." he growled again.

Neal looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are presumptuous," Davis confirmed. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Any questions?" asked Davis.

"Just one.…How's your wife?" Neal joked, but Davis did not see the humour and hit him in the stomach.

.

.

Neal was a little bored with all this breaking rules stuff. Wandering alone in the darkness wasn't one of the smartest things he had ever done; plus there wasn't anything to steal. There was only a group of guards that seemed to have the bad habit of appearing at the worst moments. Neal was hidden behind a shelf when he saw the laboratory door open and two figures coming and two guards outside.

'He was trapped' he thought and there was no trace of Ramirez if he had decided to show himself.

"Hey!" he said and the two figures looked at him oddly.

"Caffrey? Talk!" ordered the biggest one.

"Ramirez?" he asked.

"The boss doesn't show for this kind of things" he growled softly.

Neal smiled trying to buy some time.

"I think we need him this time. It's an important offer." he countered.

One of them walked threatening towards him.

"You are putting yourself into trouble…." He growled pointing a finger against his chest.

"Hey" he tried to defend himself but they heard some kind on sound outside.

Yes. Of course, the "good guys" could never come in at the right moment and the two men looked angrily at him. The first punch came at his face and he fell down. The second hit him square in the chest and left him breathless. Luckily they just wasted time and when they exited the lab they found plenty of "good" guards. The "bad" guards had left themselves at their destiny.

.

.

Peter looked in front of him lost in deep thoughts. Three weeks has passed since Neal's return to "his home" behind bars, but the FBI Agent couldn't find a motive for Neal's actions. He couldn't believe that the kid had deliberately violated his probation for such a stupid reason and he believed even less that Neal had voluntarily ran. He stretched his tense muscles. He had hoped to find someone to bounce his theories off, but all the office had closed its ears about his theories about Neal. The kid didn't help himself either by refusing to meet with him. Maybe it was because he expected to be blamed by Peter, Peter wasn't sure. His life has become boring again and he regretted not being able to work with Neal anymore. Everything was so much more interesting even when the kid put himself in danger or risked his probation for some stupid thing.

He even thought about moving in Ruiz's FBI section, kicking him out and enjoying more interesting cases. Unfortunately, leaving Lauren and Jones would be another change and he hated fast changes.

The chatting of Hughes and other agents together in the aisle grabbed his attention.

"It's impossible. Caffrey will never arrive at that limit!" said Hughes trying to silence the men.

Peter became excited, maybe he had found something.

"I will never take the responsibility of him! You are the one who put him there." Hughes protested against an agent who wanted him to sign something.

Peter appeared in front of his boss, who snorted at the agent's presence.

"Peter, it's not right time!" Hughes growled.

"It's the time if it involves Neal." Peter emphasized.

Reese stared at him and sighed.

"Fine. Caffrey didn't escape after the theft of the portrait." Hughes sighed as he noticed the triumphant look Peter was giving him, but the boss's gaze didn't announce anything good.

Something bad had happened.

.

.

In Neal's head all the sounds were undefined. Everything was distorted; too strong or too low to understand what was happening around him. He could recognize the sweet perfume of roses and he asked himself how he could smell such a feminine scent.

He opened his eyes and saw a blonde nurse bandaging him; he smiled at the woman who seemed to be an angel, but the vision was broken when an hard voice guided him back to reality again.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. It's time to wake up!"

Neal turned his head toward the voice and recognized his partner.

"Seems this is the only way to meet you. You refused my visits." Peter said in a scolding tone of voice.

Neal raised an eyebrow and delicately touched his head and chest.

"Are you saying that you sent the man who hit me just to see me? You're a strange person, Peter," he joked.

"Looks like they did a number on you," Peter replied.

"You should know that prison isn't a flower field!" Neal retorted.

The two men locked gazes, staring at each other.

"You shouldn't be here, Peter." Neal started to answer but Peter stopped him indicating Hughes, who gave him a defeated look.

"I think it's time to tell me truth….about what you didn't do." Peter said.

Neal looked at his boss as if not believing what he heard.

"I didn't steal the portrait" he mumbled.

"Thanks genius. I was already there!" blurted Peter.

"Hey! I was just hit by two body building lovers. You should be a little gentle," he protested.

"I'm sorry. Please continue," Peter said with a smile.

The boy leaned his head back on the pillow.

"Well, Peter. Hughes made me a very interesting offer three weeks ago," he started and Hughes rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm a nice man and I love to make people smile…" This time it was Peter's turn to roll his eyes.

"So...I decided to help him."

Peter seemed more confused than before and then Hughes walked toward the bed taking over the story.

"We asked Caffrey to help us with a problem here in this prison. Carlo Ramirez was arrested five years ago, but he didn't stop his illegal traffic. We need to link him to someone outside the prison who has been helping him," he finished.

Peter remained silent for a few minutes.

"So you asked Neal to come here again to frame this Ramirez?" he questioned.

The agent looked at Hughes "Yes, we found something about Caffrey's activities and if he…"

"Again? Hughes, Neal isn't a toy! You can't just use him by blackmailing him every time," he said in a low voice.

"He belongs to the Bureau, Peter. That's not my fault, if the investigation on his past activity was reopened..." Hughes was trying to defend himself, but failing miserably.

"They promised Mr. Steve Tabernacle full immunity for some alleged work done in the Caribbean!" Neal contributed with a big smile on his face.

Peter remained silent again trying to digest this new information. Using Neal undercover was normal, but now he realised just how dangerous the situations were that he and the Bureau were constantly putting Neal in.

They used him like he was just an expendable card, but Neal was a person and being a felon didn't mean he deserved to be used as a puppet or worse.

"This case is important Peter. We didn't mean to put him in this kind of danger. He was only supposed to achieve new information about Ramirez and eventually make contact with him. Not meet his big boys." Hughes was desperately hoping Peter would understand.

"Hey, I like to drive the game as I want…and the big boy's thing was an accident" Neal retorted with a glare.

"Yes and I'm sure the two weeks in isolation was an accident as well!" said Hughes rolling his eyes.

Neal ignored his boss and studied his partner.

"So you were just so happy to be back here again that you couldn't possibly turn down this opportunity?" Peter said. Neal realized Peter was teasing him and was relieved that Peter wasn't mad at him about his actions regarding the painting and the refused meetings.

"So…you're here to save me or can we still try to save what I have started? I'm still excited about this whole operation and taking down Ramirez," Neal enthused.

The two FBI Agents looked at each other and grinned. Neal just sighed thinking 'I'm an idiot. I would have been probably out of here if I didn't just say that'.

.

.

After a few days recovering in the infirmary, he had to go back to his 'beloved' cell.

The worst part wasn't leaving the open and airy infirmary to return to his little 'mansion' but rather leaving the companionship of the well endowed blond nurse. The guards grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and escorted him back to his cell, but he found it completely empty.

He looked curiously over at the two guards holding him, until a new one walked up.

"Caffrey, your cell has been changed," the newest guard announced. Neal was petrified remembering the black hole of the lowest level, and hoping he wasn't being relocated there.

They could have reassigned him to isolation after the lab accident and considered him guilty, as well as the two big guys.

Neal walked frustrated towards the new cell but he became immensely relieved when the guard guided him to another cell.

It was two people cell; that could be a problem for his plan, but he couldn't say anything as the guards shoved him into the cell.

Neal carefully lowered himself onto the bunk bed and was lying there fuming about the changes. After a few hours, he heard the cell door creak open and the guard was standing there with another person in orange, presumably his new roommate.

"I'll take the upper bed." declared the man.

Neal heard the familiar voice and turned slowly, so as not to hurt his ribs, and then a big smile brightened his face.

In front of him stood the man who always made fun of him, his loyal chaser and the most trustworthy (legal) partner that he ever had.

In an amazing orange vision stood Peter Burke…


	7. On The Other Side

Hy guys! Thanks to Govgal I finally have the beta version of the chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy it! Post a comment and thank you!

CHAPTER 7 – On the Other Side

Neal was staring at his partner trying to decide whether to be angry or happy about this vision of Peter in orange. After a moment he burst out laughing lying on the bed...in some kind of freaking way he was happy. Peter raised an eyebrow and asked himself who had made him do this that he had ended up in this situation.

"I'm curious, Peter. What kind of crime have you committed to end up here in the short time since I've seen you?" he asked laughing.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well the Bureau is charging me with forging some documents…" he said waving his hands. Neal looked at him for a second before teasing him. "Wow a very cruel crime!"

Peter jumped on Neal's bed.

"If I was sent here for a _cruel_ crime, I wouldn't be in a double cell with you," he said hitting Neal's head softly, while Neal was protesting the invasion.

"It's nice to see you too, Peter!" He commented with a smile.

Peter nodded.

"But it is even better to see you in that fantastic orange jumpsuit." Neal laughed again.

Peter just glared at him "It's seems you're enjoying yourself!" he said with a sigh.

"It's like a little revenge to see you here like this! I'm satisfied!" he admitted.

Peter looked at him pensively "It should be very good satisfying to see an agent in this condition…especially for a criminal like yourself!" he joked and this time it was Neal's turn to hit him softly in his arm while Peter laughed.

The two stared at the wall of the cell.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Peter asked after a moment.

Neal grinned. "We wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Oh, the opening of the cell!"

Peter looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well my little adventure with the two body-building-lovers didn't work well. The warden is a little upset about the fight and the attempt to flee".

"And….?" Peter didn't understand.

"They lock us in the cells for some time." he smiled.

"What? Are you saying that we'll remain here locked in until they decide to let us go?"

"That's prison!"

"I'm reminding you this is your fault!" he said harsh.

"Take it easy Peter! I was working on the case." he tried to defend himself

"Yeah, the others prisoners will take it easy when they will know it is your fault that they are locked in the cell for a day!"

After a moment of grudge Peter moved his look to the toilet.

"That's the toilet?" he asked disgusted.

Neal started laughing, amused.

"That's the toilet, partner!"

The morning was flat and gray as all the other day of that week but if there was something that gave colour to Neal's day it was the vision of Peter trying to survive prison life.

He was looking suspiciously at other prisoners answering a bad look with a bad look!

Neal smiled at how Peter seemed to be off kilter in that situation.

It was like FBI Agents didn't know what prison life was like even though they put bad guys there every day.

Peter was worried that someone would discover the real motive he was there; plus the gossip he could still be an agent was running through the prison.

Many prisoners had even started to look at him suspiciously and nothing was worst that be an "alleged" policeman in prison.

Peter sent a nasty look at Neal who was constantly watching him in amusement.

"Maybe you should find out something about the case and not keep smiling like an idiot as you're doing!" the agent burst out.

Neal sighed "Be patient, Peter!" he commented while the other controlled another prisoner who just watch a him badly than the others.

"I thought you had a plan" said Peter disappointed. Neal had always a plan!

"Yes, but my plan was with Davis to get to Ramirez. Now he seems to want to stay away from me more than ever!" he answered back.

Neal pointed his finger toward a man with a cigar. "That's my former connection with Ramirez" he explained.

"Why a former connection?" asked Peter.

Neal squared off Peter.

"Because of you."

"Because of me?" Peter asked stunned.

"Well the rumours of you being an agent scared him enough. But you can still send Lauren here in your place! She will be surely useful and I can't imagine what wonderful night we'll have!" he proposed with a smile thinking of the girl in the orange suits.

Peter rolled his eyes 'As if a woman could be sent in man prison!' he thought; then he became serious.

"This is not a game, Neal," he scolded him.

"I know. And it's my ass that will still be in prison if we don't catch Ramirez" Neal reminded harshly.

Neal moved away from the railing and walked through the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Peter said irritated.

"I'm going to see if I can mend fences with Davis. We need him to get to Ramirez."

The cafeteria was another place of stress for Peter. He walked constantly alert; ready to react to any possible attack. He was standing in the food line with Neal. When his turn arrived he peered curiously at the cook.

"What's wrong?" asked Neal thoroughly enjoying the fact that he had shocked Peter.

"So he's a cook now?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, convict!" smiled the short man, bemused.

Peter looked like he was going to strangle Mozzie but Neal's push forward forced him to move away before other prisoners could be upset.

"I can't believe he infiltrated even in here! What kind of security do we have in this prison?" he exclaimed. He then continued talking to himself about Neal, his escape and the security in prison.

They sat down and Neal finally interrupted Peter's monologue. "Even you are an infiltrator and look what kind of infiltrate you are!" he commented simply with a funny look at the agent.

"I hope you aren't going to sell me to some prisoner Neal," said Peter with a grimace while Neal smiled.

The boy raised his dish and revealed the little paper and Peter observed it curiously.

Neal smiled and read the paper in which was written:

_1- I wan__t to go homeeee! _

_2- I want go homeeee!_

_3- I want to go ho...well okay… I will search again for that woman._

"At least Mozzie had done something other than moaning!" Neal sighed.

"What does he mean by 'that woman'?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Calm down Peter! It's not Kate." he made a face.

"I hope not. Then who is she?" he asked again.

"Davis refused to let me meet Ramirez again. So we will have to go after his wife." sighed Neal.

"Damn it Neal. We will never get out of here at this rate!" he said.

"Maybe you meant to say that _I_ will never get out. If this doesn't work, I'm back in jail anyway. You, however, will be out in no time." he commented. After a moment he continued "The other time Davis let me risk my neck to take a photo of his wife and sons from the warehouse."

"But now he refuses to let you meet Ramirez again." observed Peter.

"He'll surrender if we have his wife and the two boys!" said Neal and his eyes shined.

Peter looked at Neal in silence and thought about Davis's wife.

There was a hole in Neal's plan though...when a woman decides to leave the father of her sons forever … what would make her retrace her steps?

Neal turned over restlessly. He looked over but he wasn't able to see the ceiling, only Peter's mattress. Peter, who had chased him away from his own bed and had been snoring for at least an hour. This was why he hated the double cells!

He took Mozzie's paper out of his pocket and smiled thinking of his friend who was working between pots and cooks and always under the reproachful eyes of his boss. Neal's thought of Mozzie were blocked by the increasing snoring of Peter. He tossed and turned hoping that Peter would stop snoring, but his wish was not successful. He then tried to focus on the blue light that entered through the bars.

He remembered his friend's comment, 'I want to go home'.

He sighed wanting to breathe fresh air, to be free and to be alive again himself.

This was not the place where he belonged anymore...he wanted to go home.

Post a Review! ^_^


	8. The First Time

Hy guys here's chapter 8!

I want to thank Govgal who beta the story and helped me to arrive finally at chapter 8!

Two chapter remains but guys I want REVIEWS!

Many peoples added the story at their alert or favourite lists and that made me really happy but I' ask you a little more.

Leave at least 5 reviews for this chapter and considering all the people who put it un their list every week I know I'm not askig too much…

Make me happy guys! ^_^

CHAPTER 8 – The First Time

Two days had passed since Neal and Peter had received any news useful for the case.

Davis' wife seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth and all of Mozzie's efforts seemed to be in vain. Neal's anxiety was high and Peter was constantly tense and on alert in search of any possible attacker. Peter was beyond annoyed about being locked in the cell with Neal for hours on end, not being able to go where he pleased because of Ramirez.

"How did you ever survive here for almost 4 years?" Peter asked frustrated during an afternoon spent with his head pressed against the bars.

"Should I remind you that this was what you condemned me to 4 years ago." Neal said annoyed lying on his bed exasperated by Peter's complaints.

Peter turned and looked at him.

"Yeah because you're the innocent guy and I'm the bad cop that framed you….and maybe I'm the one who took Kate. Right?" he retorted gesturing at himself with his arms.

"Exactly Peter. You've hit the nail on the head!" Neal smiled.

Peter grinned. "You deserved what happened to you, Neal. You can't blame me."

Neal sighed. This wasn't the right moment to take back that kind of stuff…but he remained still with his hand on his chest like a dead-man thinking.

"I hated you for some time when I ended up here the first time. It was difficult for the first few months. I thought that I would make you pay for what you had done to me."

"Neal!" Peter scolded him and the boy shrugged his shoulders. Neal knew he had told the truth and deep down he had thought of Peter like that. Neal had loved their cat and mouse game, but when it had ended with his arrest, he blamed Peter for his separation from Kate. Even though he knew clearly that he was the one to blame.

"Burke!" the powerful voice of a guard called him and Peter moved from the bars with a questioning look.

"Marriage meeting" said the guards harsh.

Peter looked confused and Neal sat on the bed with a worried look.

Peter exited the cell then he came back and pointed a finger towards Neal.

"We'll talk later about your last sentence." he menaced him before disappearing.

Neal breathed deeply and laid down again drifting off and becoming lost in the past.

…

(author's note = I wrote this chapter time ago so Neal's arrest it's different from the one we saw in Forging Bonds. I decided to leave the one I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy anyway!)

…

The multi-color lights of New York brightened the room and there was no need for any artificial lights. Neal was leaning against the wall looking outside the window with a cup of fine white wine in his hands. After some time, he felt two soft hands surround his waist and hold him gently. The young man smiled while he felt the girl sink her face into his back. The girl held him tight and drew him closer, she breathed his soft scent and he smiled again because the girl didn't usually show her expressions of love so openly.

"Hey! You're suffocating me!" he protested having fun with her. When he was free, he turned and kissed her treacherously.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kate made a face "Work," she murmured.

Neal touched her chin and kissed her again.

"You're just at the first month. You don't have to worry" he reassured her.

Kate looked at him not persuaded.

"But if the situation doesn't change…I can help you." he murmured into her ear.

The girl moved fast. "Neal!" she scolded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Okay I won't frame anybody" he promised with his hands raised. "For now," he added after a moment and the girl looked at him deviously and started hitting him.

Neal smiled like a fox at Kate's reaction and started running in the house through chairs, the table and the couch.

Kate sighed and followed him and when she caught him she held his wrists firmly in hers. She looked at him with a smile and pushed a laughing Neal onto the couch.

Kate sat over Neal. "Do whatever you want with my body, My Lady. I'm yours!" he joked and when she let go of his wrists, he kissed her.

She lay on top of Neal's body with her head on his chest…she always loved hearing his heart beat.

"Who are you today?" she asked; afraid of the answer.

"Mhh…same things." he answered evasively.

Kate sighed. "When will you start a real job, Neal?" she murmured sighing.

The boy glanced in her eyes as only he could do.

"This will be the last one." he said trying to convince her.

She would love to remain there lying with Neal in peace but she chose the hard path and raised her head.

"You've said the same thing for every other job." she answered back.

Neal petted her hair "This is really the last one." he murmured.

She shook his head "Tomorrow, it's the last time and we'll go away from here. We'll start again," he promised.

"Again?" she raised her voice "You said that the last time and the time before and even when we left our little village," she said walking through the room.

"Look at how we live. I can only see you for few hours a day. The police are always after you. I can't live like this!" she said trembling.

Neal stood silent.

"He'll catch you, Neal. Peter won't let you go this time!" she said angry and frustrated.

"Kate…" he started holding out his hand.

"No. You've changed Neal. You enjoy this life…the con and the theft. You're not the same boy I knew a long time ago. You wanted to be more but now you're…"

She said looking at him.

"Who am I?" he growled.

"A criminal."

Neal looked at her shocked she had never said something so bad to him.

Anger grew in his chest and he took Kate's hands pulling her firmly near his body.

"Maybe the 'boy you knew' never existed. What do you what Kate? A saver, a normal boy, a husband, a white collar worker…a perfect man?" he asked.

His glance was cold and Kate left Neal's hand afraid of him for the first time.

"I'm not a man that can live that way. You know me." He said a little less cold than before.

Neal's cell rang. The boy looked at the display and his expression changed in a worried one.

After a moment he looked at the girl and touched softly her arm but she shivered at his touch. "Sorry." he whispered.

Neal kissed her on her neck. "I will be back," he said. He went out the door but those words seemed a sad goodbye to her.

The boy leaned outside the apartment's door and sighed. He went down and arrived in the big dark hall of the palace. He looked around and he distinguished something in the dark and he turned after he heard some steps.

"Did you say goodbye to her, Neal?" asked the man in a dark grey suit and red tie.

Neal tightened his hands and walked towards the man.

"Peter…" he tried to justified himself.

"No, Neal." said the agent with a piercing look; his hands in his pockets.

"Come on, Peter! Give me just one more day?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

The agent observed him and he smiled too.

"You'll never change!" said Peter coming dangerously closer.

Neal's eyes hurriedly scanned the room trying to find a way to escape.

"There's no way to escape," said the agent observing Neal. "Well you could go back upstairs…" He offered.

Neal stared at him.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said angry and worried.

"Yes I can!" Peter responded knowing Kate was up there. "She's your accomplice. She knew where you were and she never called the police." he said harshly as if he wanted to punish Neal for involving Kate.

"Or you can come now and she'll be safe." Peter tried to convince him to come peacefully. Neal ran his fingers through his hair nervously looking around like a trapped mouse.

"I have given you enough time," Peter said again.

Neal smiled. It was true.

"The last time we met, two years ago, I let you go." Peter said as if he was regretting that choice. "I had hoped that you would find another way to live. You were just a kid…." He reminisced.

"You're smart Neal! Why do you waste your like this?" Peter was still trying to understand. Neal looked at him with a guilty expression.

"I gave you another chance and you let me down," he said disappointed.

"You let me go…" tried Neal.

"And you didn't give me anything back. It almost cost my career letting you escape…no Neal. Not this time" he said fighting against Neal's begging look.

The man walked with the cuffs in his hand and the boy stepped back but Peter threw them in Neal's hands.

"Show me that in some way you're changed. Show me that you understand how serious the consequences of your actions are. Show me that you want to close this chapter of your life".

Neal looked at the handcuffs in his hands.

"I don't want to leave this all behind me," commented the boy "At least not everything."

They looked at each other and Peter found himself offering a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll be waiting for you," the agent said kindly.

Neal sighed with a half smile staring at his hands. The two men were distracted by a sound on the steps and they heard footsteps coming near; Neal raised his eyes and saw Kate standing on the last step.

The girl looked preoccupied at the agent and then she became horrified seeing the handcuffs in Neal's hands.

"Kate, go back upstairs," ordered Neal determined to keep her out of this.

The girl remained still staring at the object in Neal's hands and then she raised her shining blue eyes to the boy's own.

"Neal…" she started.

The two looked in each others eyes for a long moment, both understanding this would be the last time they would be together for a long time.

"Kate everything is okay" said Neal calmly.

The girl shook her head and started crying.

Neal gazed at Peter as if asking his permission to go near her as he was already his prisoner. The agent nodded and Neal let the cuffs fall and ran towards Kate hugging her.

"I won't let anything bad happened to you. I promise" he whispered.

"Neal your promises are always of nickels and dimes…You know?" she murmured sobbing and Neal smiled. It was true.

"But this is a real promise." he took her face and a tiny smile came on her lips.

Neal grinned and put a hand in his pocket and for a moment Peter had the fear of how the young man could have changed after the last time but what Neal took out from his pocket wasn't a weapon but a little box.

Kate's eyes widened as he opened it and looked surprised that he was smiling delighted by her reaction.

"I was going to give it to you before but as always you ruined everything," he said laughing, yet choking back tears.

Kate sulked and he touched softly her lips.

"You don't have to answer me now," he said and then he looked at Peter. "I think you'll have enough time to think about it."

She kissed him and it was the best, yet and saddest kiss he ever remembered.

The boy moved gently from Kate before nodding for Peter to come and take him.

Neal picked up the cuffs from the ground; agent and criminal shared a strange look.

It was the time to pay the pauper: Neal locked one cuff around his left wrist and after a sigh the other one.

Peter smiled, relieved but not happy as he had hoped to be after so many years chasing Neal.

After so long the boy was like a member of his family and ending the game was sad and as it should be when one of the players would end up behind bars. Peter came near Neal and took gently his arm.

While he was led away by Peter, Neal turned to look at Kate one more time.

She returned his gaze, she was beautiful and there were no tears on her face and when Neal murmured something she smiled.

"I love you too." she whispered and Neal's eyes fell on Kate's hand that was now brightened by a shiny diamond ring...


	9. Tension

I guys finally at chapter 9 with the help of GOGVAL who beta the chap faster that everyone!

This will be the last but one chapter. The story will end with the 10 chap.

I'm translating it right now. So I'll be able to put it here in a short time.

I hope you'll enjoy it and hope you'll review more that the other chapters. You all make me really sad about that...ç_ç

CHAPTER 9 – Tension

Peter walked towards the meeting room with a worried look. 'What the hell she's doing here?' he thought.

Before he left for the prison, he had told her that he would have been away from home for several days...well… several days had already passed.

In the corridor he met two men in gray suits that were walking in the opposite direction. One of them looked at Peter and stopped walking.

"Good morning directors" said the guard.

The man nodded and then looked at Peter "Burke. I've heard of you." said the man and then he looked at the guard.

"In my office, now." he ordered and the sentinel turned Peter and followed the man in his office.

"Doesn't look so good for you man," murmured the guard sympathetically before pushing Peter in the office and closing the door behind him.

Peter found himself in the warden's office; the two men looked at each other.

"So Burke…" started the man and Peter grinned.

"Cut the crap, Jack," sighed Peter sitting in the chair in front of the man.

"Peter, Peter. The last time I saw you, you were directing the work of more than 20 FBI agents to find this Caffrey guy and now here you are as one of my prisoners." The man observed folding his hands.

Peter sighed and smiled at the irony of his friend.

"It's nice to see you too, Jack," Peter said. "But don't worry it's only a matter of time! I don't plan on staying here long," he said.

"Really?" Jack said "I have a file on you that says you received a sentence of 3 years in prison for bond forgery," he said looking at the falsified information on Peter.

"The Bureau created it." Peter answered back as the man grinned.

If Jack knew one thing about Peter Burke, it was that he would never commit a crime, at least not that type of crime!

"So, Peter it's time to talk about more important things. Ramirez isn't the only problem here. I think there are many other guards corrupted by Ramirez."

Peter nodded, that was exactly what Neal said.

"That's why I transferred the guards that saw you when you came here to see Caffrey some time ago," explained the warden.

"While we are talking about Caffrey, why did you punish him when you caught him outside his cell? He was working!" started Peter.

The man sighed.

"Someone would have suspected if I hadn't punished him. If you find a prisoner outside his cell in the middle of the night you have to take some kind of measure. All the prisoners in the same corridor knew that the guards had found him out.

If I didn't take some sort of measure some of Ramirez' boys would have suspected something!"

Peter sighed angrily…everything was so complicated here.

"Why you didn't just transfer all your guards to another prison? The Ramirez problem would have been solved!" Peter was exasperated.

"Are you crazy, Peter? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to move all these guards with a legitimate reason? And I'm sure that after a day I would have the same problem with new guards. Ramirez is like a cancer…"

Silence felt between the two.

"So, how's your plan going?" asked the warden.

"Well…we're working on it" said Peter and the warden just stared at him.

"So…you've got nothing, " the warden declared.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's Neal's plan. The last few days I've only had the time to protect both of us from being killed considering that killing seems to be the favorite sport here!" commented Peter.

Jack smiled again.

"We really need your help here. There are too many people here who have done whatever they wanted for a long time," he returned seriously.

"We're doing all we can do," Peter said standing. "…Neal permitting!" he smirked and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Peter!" called the friend. "That color looks wonderful on you." He grinned and Peter left him with a sigh.

A pair of blue eyes was looking at him angrily and all he could do was look away from that angry glance. After a moment he raised his gaze but her homicidal expression hadn't changed.

"Come on El! What did you want me to do?" he asked exasperated. "He needed me!" he tried to defend himself.

"I didn't say that you don't have to help him but why did you have to follow him behind bars?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry." murmured Peter touching her hand.

"Do you at least have something?" she asked after a moment.

Peter raised his eyes "Um...we're working on it." he said waving his hands.

El sighed "So …you've got nothing." Peter looked at the ceiling irritated.

"Neal found something. A woman that could maybe convince our link to collaborate."

"And?" she invited him to continue.

Peter looked nervously at the guard who was behind him but he seemed too occupied exploring the ceiling, so he turned back to El.

"We have a link and his name is Davis. The woman that Neal is trying to find is Davis' wife."

El made a strange face.

"This woman wants to help you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't care if she wants to. She has to help us!" he said incredulous at El's words.

"Peter if Neal is having so many problems in finding her maybe it means that she doesn't want to be found!" she said.

Peter thought about El's position for a moment but he needed to solve the case as soon as possible to get himself and Neal outside this prison because he was sure they wouldn't survive in here much longer.

"We'll try to protect her," he promised his wife.

"Peter, the people who are here are not nice people. They are criminals! You are putting people in danger." she said trying to make him see her reasoning.

"I know, El, but it's my job," he insisted. "The stakes are too high here."

"Not all of these people are good as Neal." she answered back.

Peter looked at her.

"Neal is not a good person, Elizabeth. He's just a spoiled brat who knows how and who to flirt with to get anything he wants. He doesn't even understand who's to blame for the consequences of his actions." Peter was still angry about what Neal said before he left their cell.

El looked at him and after a moment he saw a tear on her cheek.

'Oh please…don't cry' he prayed.

He always hated when people cried because he never knew what to do especially when it was his wife.

"El, everything is okay. Just a few days and we'll be all out of here. I promise."

"All?" the woman asked during the sobbing.

Peter rolled his eyes "Mozzie is here too."

El raised an eyebrow "He's working in the kitchen!" explained Peter. He saw a smile creeping onto Elizabeth's face.

After a moment she seemed more calm and collected.

"Peter Burke," she said with emphasis. "I'll give you just another week!" she ordered with a finger pointed at Peter.

Her voice didn't approve any kind of retort.

Peter sighed "Okay." he said seriously hoping that was all it would take.

The woman saw the guard looking at his watch and start walking over to them to indicate their visitation time was up and take Peter back to his cell. El flashed the guard a flirtatious look that Peter thought she had reserved only for him.

Peter looked over at the guard who had come near El with a dreamy stupid smile on his face.

Peter gazed astonished at his wife but she kissed him quickly on his lips.

"You had better come back fast or I'll find another husband." she whispered with a grin and then she winked and left him alone and incredulous.

Neal was still on his bed when Peter came back to the cell.

"Still lying there?" he asked.

"It's not like I can go out a take a walk." Neal murmured without looking at him.

Peter smiled. "Shouldn't you use your time better like trying to come up with a plan to get us away from here?" Peter commented on the boy's inactivity.

"I can enlarge the hole behind the toilet if you want to flee tonight!" he joked.

"Prison break? Ha, I'm serious here." protested Peter while Neal was smiling.

The boy sat on the bed.

"How's Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I think she's thinking about taking a lover! She was hitting on the security guard." Peter was still mulling over Elle's actions as Neal started laughing.

Silence fell between the two and Peter crossed his arms, leaned against the wall and looked at Neal.

"What?" asked Neal.

"I'm deciding if I should take you with me at the end of this, or if I'll just let you serve out the remainder of your 4 year sentence here." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay…Okay. I get it. You're still angry about before." realized Neal.

"Neal, you should know that words are not just simply air. They mean something. They can hurt." he said, lightly scolding Neal.

Neal looked down.

"Do you really think of me like that?" Peter asked.

Neal looked at his hands "At first, I thought that if you hadn't come that night I could have been in a nice house near the sea with Kate and a little boy with blue eyes that looks like me running in the garden." he murmured with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh shut up, Neal! It was just a matter of time before you were going to get caught. What kind of husband and father do you think you would be living on the run?" Peter burst out.

"Hey! I'm good with children!" Neal replied.

"Just because you're a child too!" said Peter harshly.

Neal looked sadly at his hands and Peter sighed.

"Peter, I know that what I said to you was bad but for a moment try to think if El had left you and everything you achieved for 4 years…"

Peter looked at him sternly "I achieved what I have with hard work...no stealing or…"

"I know, Peter!" interrupted Neal exasperated.

"But you would feel empty and without a reason to live. You caught me and sent me to jail just after I had the guts to tell Kate that I loved her and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. Wouldn't you be a little angry?"

"With the man who caught you?" Peter asked trying to figure out what Neal meant.

"Yes. But now I understand that I was the one who threw everything away."

"I'm glad you finally realized that," Peter said comforted.

Peter studied Neal. He wasn't sure how much Neal had really changed and considering the things he has done after he was out, Peter wasn't really convinced of this big change. Maybe the absence of Kate was, most of the time, the reason behind Neal's actions.

Neal smiled easily.

"Do you forgive me?" Neal asked just like a little and troublesome child in front of his angry dad.

Peter tried to resist but it was impossible to be angry with Neal.

"Okay, okay. But if we don't solve this case soon and El decides to hook up with the security guard in the meantime, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life! And plus she's angry because I'm here with you."

Peter smirked and Neal raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding the situation.

"Hey, I didn't drag you anywhere! You came here!" retorted Neal.

Peter smiled. He loved teasing Neal.


End file.
